3-2-1 Action
by crudemuffin
Summary: He climbed to the top and sat rightfully at his throne. He was addicted to the immoral amrita and he enjoyed every minute of it. Some say he was a tyrant while others praised him as a hero. However as the famous idiom goes 'What goes up must come down' and this man was certainly no exception. Acting AU


**A/N-** Hey it's me! This one is short and sweet. Sorry my updates have been rather... nonexistent. My diplomas are coming up and I really don't have much time to tend to my stories (much to my chagrin.) But don't worry I'm still writing (slowly, but surely.) Anyways this idea _was_ going to be a one shot in Rosa, but I decided against it. I hope you guys enjoy this little present from me!

* * *

He rose from the pigsty he was thrown into by the invisible hand of life. Obstacles came at him like a rabid dog. He exchanged blows with fate, fighting against it in every sense of the term. Day in and day out, he refused to become one of the many who were crushed under its foot. There was no way he was going to lay down in the heap of bodies who failed before him. He sacrificed his innocence long ago and with that came knowledge. The mist that shrouded his eyes became apparent and he was no longer blind. One day the God's looked down on him. In their piteous actions they had given him the taste of the divine golden honey; so forbiddingly delicious, so tastefully rich. He was left craving for more. That day, the God's had created a bloodthirsty monster that would pillage and slaughter, all in order to taste the sinful nectar once again. Even then he wanted more. The hunger was not yet satiated. Over the years he grew in power. He over threw the God's that slandered him. He climbed to the top and sat rightfully at his thrown. He was addicted to the immoral amrita and he enjoyed every minute of it. Some say he was a tyrant while others praised him as a hero. However as the famous idiom goes 'What goes up must come down' and this man was certainly no exception.

* * *

"Cut! Good job everyone, that's a wrap for today!" A man who sat in a chair labeled 'director' shouted through a megaphone. His ashy brown, shoulder length hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. Two bobby pins fixed his bangs in place. The man hopped out of his seat, putting on the sunglasses that were placed on his head. He ran over to the makeshift set of an enormous office until he stood in front of one of the world's most famous actors; Noctis Lucis Caelum. Noctis turned to the director, running a hand through his hair, brushing out the remnants of his on screen persona. The actors stone cold eyes turned tired and his stern frown melted into a subtle smirk. "Man you knocked today's scenes out of the park! Seriously, no wonder you're so damn popular with the female viewers, you're a damn heartthrob. If I was a girl I'd roll in the hay with you every chance I'd get, if you know what I mean." The director gushed at the young talent in front of him. Noctis rolled his eyes and pushed him aside.

"Rygdea, if one more lewd comment leaves your mouth I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment."

"Oh come on Noct you know I'm kidding. Lighten up, let's grab a few drinks. There are some kinks in the script that I need to go over with you and make some alterations per se." Noctis rolled his neck to work out some of the knots. _Man acting takes a lot out of you. _Noctis made his way to his dressing room to change out of his suit and into something more comfortable. He left the room in a pair of dark blue jeans and a fitting white t shirt. After, he made his way to Rygdea who was waiting out front of the studio in his sleek black Camaro. Noctis got into the car, buckling his seat belt. Getting comfortable, he yawned and stretched out his sore muscles. "Took you long enough."

"You can't rush perfection Rygdea." Noctis smiled good-heartedly. Rygdea scoffed back at him.

"So where to?"

"I don't know. How about we go to my apartment? I got drinks. I'm going to it the sack right after anyways, tired as hell."

"Ha, I bet. Playing a badass ladies' man who is also one of the world's richest tycoons seems exhausting."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. You were the one who showed up an hour late, Mr. Director."

* * *

"Man that sure hits the spot!" Rygdea howled as he slammed down the seventh empty shot glass on the table. A pink hue dusted his cheeks as he stared at Noctis drowsily. Noctis, in turn poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"You said you wanted to talk about the script?" The alcohol burned its way down his throat, warming his stomach. They were sitting across from each other on the floor at a small coffee table. Rygdea shot up, fixing his posture.

"New character."

"…Excuse me?" Noctis responded, dumbstruck at his tipsy and technically boss.

"We're adding in a new character." He reiterated. Noctis' slightly glazed over eyes narrowed.

"When was this decided?"

"I dunno, like two weeks ago?"

"What the hell?! How come no one tells me anything anymore?!"

"Listen Noct," Rygdea slurred. "Your character is a suave, intelligent and sexy business owner. You worked your way up from the bottom. Now, both men and women practically throw themselves at your feet. Because of that your character gets cock and reckless. Ergo we need another character to keep you grounded." Noctis shuffled in his seat on the floor, not able to tell whether Rygdea was joking or not.

"So who is this new character?"

"Hear me out okay? You know how women throw themselves at you? This means that your character will eventually begin to objectify women. So how would we fix that? Well how about we introduce an equally hot rival slash partner? We'll have a flirty, confident and sharp woman face off with your character. Both parties will bump heads and the sexual tension between you two will sky rocket. This will raise our viewers. It'll raise our male audience because of her feisty and attractive looks and personality. It'll raise our female audience because they have a dominant, self assured and sassy woman to identify with; a role model. Plus our audience will go crazy because they are fricking pheromone driven and ooze hormones." Noctis took a moment to absorb the sudden events that his director just laid on him. Important changes like this and they didn't bother telling him? Although he did like the idea of having an adversary that stood a chance against his character. Story wise the plot did get rather stale lately and this could be a great kick starter for the next season. But Noctis was still skeptical. He was not convinced, at least not yet, not until he knew…

"And who's playing this new person?" Rygdea perked up and grinned like the Cheshire cat itself. His eyes twinkled in pure glee.

"Lightning Farron."

* * *

**A/N-** I'll try to update my stories soon and that's a promise. Have a fantastic day!


End file.
